Eve's a Witch?
by LEAH Forums
Summary: Fran and Maxwell decide to move to to London a month before the twins eleventh birthday. When they are settled in their new home a letter comes for Eve, where will this take her?


Eve's a … Witch?

Chapter 01: The Move

By Soretta

-

For the past ten years the Sheffield family had been living in California. Maxwell was to start production of a movie in London, so the whole family was moving there at the end of the month.

Eve helped her mother and sister pack up their house while her twin brother Jonah was sulking about leaving Los Angeles.

'Help us pack, Jonah,' Fran said, placing another box by the door of the kitchen. Jonah didn't answer her but went up the stairs stomping his feet. Eve rolled her eyes at her brother and continued packing. Niles and his daughter, Emily came over after lunch to help finish packing. Emily and her parents, Niles and CC were going to London with the Sheffield's too, as CC is still Maxwell's business partner.

The next day the movers came to take their belongings to the ship that would carry them to London. The family was leaving early the next morning, but would still beat their furniture there. Each family member had one suitcase to take on the plane, except for Fran who had four.

Eve was shaken awake the next morning by her mother. Eve screamed and her mother, who was half way back across the room by that stage suddenly, fell onto her bum. 'Wow!' Fran said, getting up. "It was like the wind knocked me off my feet, but there's no wind! Amazing." Eve was well used to odd things happening when she was around, put her mother had never fallen over in her life, something that obviously came with living nearly her whole life in heels.

The Sheffield's, Niles, CC and Emily boarded the plane to London. Fran's parents, Morty and Sylvia waved as they got onto the plane.

'Bye Ma, bye Daddy!' Fran called, turning one last time to wave at her parents.

-

The 10-hour flight was pretty boring although they did show Maxwell's new movie.

Once they arrived in London a limo was waiting outside Heathrow airport for them. It took them to the Sheffield Estate. The chauffeur assured them that Elizabeth Sheffield was still living in Paris and would not be stopping by at any stage.

Maxwell and CC started the production for their new movie the day after they arrived, leaving Fran, Niles and the children to wander around London. They had been to London before, attending the many premieres for Maxwell and CC's movies, so finding their way around was easy.

-

The twins celebrated their eleventh birthday at their Uncle Nigel's house in central London. Uncle Nigel had gone over the top with their party by inviting half of London to their party. Jonah tried not to enjoy the party, but soon couldn't help himself when he spied a large pile of presents all with his name on them. Maxwell and Fran watched the twins open their piles of presents while chatting with Nigel about life here in London.

'Why don't you live at the Sheffield Estate, Nigel?' Maxwell asked, taking a drink off a tray that a waitress offered him.

'Mother is there too much, she upsets Anna and the girls. She goes around saying that Anna doesn't have the class of a Sheffield.'

Maxwell and Fran could relate to that, Elizabeth Sheffield thought the same of Fran. Nigel had married his girlfriend of three years, Anna Black and mother Sheffield was most displeased that Anna's family was not part of her social circle. The couple now had a five-year-old daughter named Sally and a three-year-old daughter named Angel.

Sally and Angel Sheffield had latched themselves onto Eve and wouldn't leave her alone, not the Eve minded, of course, she loved little children.

-

Eve was still on a high from the night before when she went to collect the mail from the door after her father and CC had left for work. There were a pile of bills and a letter for her. Eve dropped it in surprise, but there was no mistaking it, it had her name on the front. She dropped the bills on the table in front of her mother and opened her letter inside she found this letter:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Miss Sheffield,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

'Mum, look at this,' Eve said passing the letter from Hogwarts to her mother. Her mother's eyes went wide and then she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

'Anna?' she asked, when she answered the phone. 'Can you come over here?'

-

Aunt Anna showed up ten minutes later. Eve and Fran were on the couch in the living room reading the letter from Hogwarts.

'What's the problem?' Anna asked walking into the room. Fran said nothing, but passed her Eve's letter. Anna was shocked at first but by the end of the letter she was smiling. 'Congratulations, Eve!' Anna said excitedly. 'Hogwarts is a very good school, I went there.' Eve was surprised to hear that her aunt was a witch, but listened to all the stories of the school, and started to get excited about going there.

Fran rang Maxwell at work and told him about the letter, he was very surprised but agreed with Fran and Anna that Eve should go. So they sent an owl Hogwarts confirming Eve's attendance there.

-

The next day Eve went with Anna to Diagon Alley to get all of her school stuff. Eve read her equipment list in the limo on the way to Diagon Alley:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform:

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags._

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) b_y Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adabert Waffing_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl, a cat or a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Eve pocketed her equipment list as they pulled up in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Anna led Eve through the Leaky Cauldron and tapped her wand in a circle on a brick wall, which transformed into an archway.

'Welcome to Diagon Alley,' Anna said, as they passed a shop that sold cauldrons. Eve looked around in awe; there were lots of shops that sold everything you needed for wizardry. Eve looked up and found herself staring at a snowy white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin. They walked up the white stone steps towards him. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Anna went over to one of the counters and pulled a key out of her pocket.

'Vault 511, please. Anna Sheffield.' she told the goblin, showing him her key.

'I will have someone take you down to your vault. Griphook!'

Griphook led them to a cart and it moved fast down a slope. Eve was beginning to feel very sick when the cart suddenly stopped.

'Vault five hundred and eleven,' Griphook said, getting out of the cart. He walked over to the door of the vault and unlocked it with the key that Anna had given him. The room was piled high with gold. Anna walked into the room and scooped many handfuls of gold into her moneybag.

-

They emerged from Gringotts and made their way down Diagon Alley. They stopped off at _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _where Eve was fitted for her school uniform. There was another girl there getting fitted at the same time. Anna left Eve there and went to get her books and cauldron.

'Hi, my name's Eve Sheffield.' she said, sticking her hand out to the other girl.

'My name's Maria Perez, nice to meet you,' Maria said, grinning at Eve. The two girls chatted while Madam Malkin fitted them. Maria's mother came to get her when Maria was finished being fitted and invited Eve to walk around Diagon Alley with them. Eve explained that she had to wait for her aunt to come back, so Maria and her mother waited with her. Anna came back; carry a cauldron full of books. 'I got your books and cauldron,' Anna said, showing Eve the books. 'I also got you dragon hide gloves, a set of crystal phials, a telescope, a set of brass scales and your potion ingredients,' Anna noticed Maria and her mother sitting next to Eve and grinned. 'Hello Laura. I haven't seen you in ages, how are things?' Maria's mother, Laura and Anna hugged and led Maria and Eve out of the shop.

Maria knew her way around Diagon Alley, so they quickly shrugged of Laura and Anna and went to get their wands. Anna gave Eve her moneybag and told her to get herself an animal of her choice and to meet her and Laura in the Leaky Cauldron once they had got their stuff.

Maria and Eve entered _Ollivander's_ to find that Mr. Ollivander was getting someone else their wand, so they waited at the entrance of the shop. Once the boy had got his wand Mr. Ollivander called Maria over and took her measurements. Maria tried three wands before getting one that suited her.

'Holly, nine inches,' Maria told her once she had paid for her wand. Mr. Ollivander called Eve over. After five wands she found one that suited her. She paid for the wand and showed Maria. 'Mahogany, ten inches,' she said excitedly as they left _Ollivanders._

They went to the magical menagerie to choose a pet, but they both really wanted their own owls so they left the menagerie and went into _Eeylops Owl Emporium_. The shop was full of many varieties of owls. Maria chose a tawny owl, which she decided to call 'Lawn' and Eve chose a snowy owl and called it 'Martha'

-

Maria and Eve found Anna and Laura drinking butterbeer's in the Leaky Cauldron. They ordered some more while Anna and Laura examined their new owls. When they finished their butterbeer's, Laura announced that her and Maria had to be getting home. Anna and Eve went out into muggle London and climbed into their limo, which was waiting for them.

The limo dropped Anna off first, because her house was closer. Fran was waiting for her when the limo pulled up the drive. She helped her get her school stuff to her room. The butler had made a lavish meal, which they enjoyed without Maxwell and CC, because they were having some trouble with the pre-production of their new movie.

-

One week before the start of term a letter arrived for Eve with her travel details to Hogwarts:

_LONDON TO HOGWARTS_

_11:OOAM_

_31 AUGUST_

_PLATFORM 9¾_

Eve ran upstairs to her room to put the ticket with her school stuff. Her trunk was packed, it had been for three weeks, the only things that weren't in there were her school books, which she spent every available minute reading and now as a result, parts of them off by heart. She had mastered some spells, with the help of Anna. Eve raced back down stairs and rang her aunt.

'Is Anna there please?' she asked, when the butler answered the phone. The butler called Anna to the phone. 'Hello?' her aunt's voice greeted her.

'Aunt Anna, how do I get onto platform 9¾?' she asked.

'It's hard to explain, I will show you when we go to Kings Cross Station next week.' Eve told her she understood then starting talking about the spells she had learnt over the last few days.

-

At 10:30 on the 31st of August the Sheffield family left Sheffield Estate. Anna, Nigel, Sally and Angel had arrived early that morning. Eve said goodbye to her family before she and Anna ran into the barrier separating platforms nine and ten.

Anna emerged from platform 9¾ at 11:05. The rest of the Sheffield family gathered around her. 'She's fine. She said she'll send you an owl as soon as she gets to her dormitory tonight,' Anna told them as they walked out of Kings Cross Station. 'She's made friend with one of my old year-mates daughter, Maria Perez.'

-

Eve and Maria found a compartment to themselves. Eve waved to Anna as the Hogwarts Express left platform 9¾. Eve and Maria were deep in conversation when the sliding door to their compartment opened. Two first-year girls stood outside their compartment, looking in uncertainly.

'May we sit with you? Everywhere else is full.' said one of the girls.

'Sure. My name's Eve and this is Maria,' Eve said, pointing to Maria.

'I'm Savannah Malfoy and this is Lily Potter,' Savannah said, sitting down next to Eve. Maria let out a gasp. 'Lily is your father Harry Potter?' she asked, excitedly. Eve got excited too, Aunt Anna had told her about Harry Potter, he was the saviour of the wizarding world, because he had gotten rid of the Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort. No one in the wizarding world said his name, he was known as 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' or 'You-Know-Who'

'Yes, he told me that he was famous, but he doesn't like it,' Lily explained. It turned out that Lily's mother, Katie Potter, was their Muggle Studies professor and her father was their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

'So what do your parents do, Savannah?' Eve asked her.

'My dad, Draco, is head of Magical Games and Sports and my mum, Ginny, is the head of Magical Games and Sports department at the ministry,' Savannah told her. Eve told them about how her parents where muggles and they warned her that some people might call her a 'mudblood' Maria didn't have to worry about being called a mudblood because she came from a pure-blood family. Her parents also worked in the Ministry of Magic.

-

When they got off the train a large man named Hagrid was waiting to take them across the lake to the school. Eve, Maria, Savannah and Lily got into the same boat and it started moving across the lake by its self. Once they were out of the boats, Hagrid led them through the big oak front doors. Lily's mother, Katie was waiting for them there.

'Thank you, Hagrid,' she said as he disappeared through another set of doors. 'Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.' Professor Potter told them to stay there and that she would come back and get them. 'What house do you reckon you'll be in?' Eve asked the other three girls.

'My father was in Slytherin and my mother was in Gryffindor, so I don't really know.' Savannah told her. Both of Lily's parents had been in Gryffindor and Maria's mother had been in Gryffindor with Aunt Anna, but her father had attended another wizarding school called Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

-

Professor Potter came back through the doors and motioned to them to follow her. They entered the Great Hall. The rest of the school was seated at four long tables. Once they reached the front of the Hall Professor Potter stopped them and they formed a line at the front of the Hall and Professor Potter addressed them. 'When I call your name, you shall come forth; I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you shall be sorted into your houses,' she took a long roll of parchment out of her robes.

Professor Potter began calling out names and one by one students went up and the sorting hat placed them into their houses. The students at the tables cheered when they got a new student.

'Malfoy, Savannah!' Professor Potter called. Savannah made her way up to the chair. The sorting hat spent many minutes pondering what house to put her in before finally yelling out, 'Gryffindor!' Eve went into a daze; she so badly wanted to get into Gryffindor, because Savannah, Lily and Maria had been sorted into Gryffindor. 'Sheffield, Eve!' Professor Potter called. Eve walked up to the chair and sat on it; Professor Potter placed the sorting hat on her head.

_Right! Okay then, where shall I put you? How about GRYFFINDOR! _

A cheer broke out from the Gryffindor table. Eve sat next to Savannah and watched the rest of the sorting.

Professor Dumbledore stood and addressed the school.

'First years note, that the dark forest is strictly out of bounds to all students also if the first years, you are to wait for your heads of houses to take you to your dormitories. Ravenclaw, you're head of house is Professor Flitwick, Hufflepuff house is Professor Sprout, Gryffindor house is Professor Katherine Potter and Slytherin house is Professor Snape. Now let's eat!' the headmaster sat down and started eating. The Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nicholas came to visit them once they started eating to welcome them to Gryffindor house.

'Who's that with Professor Snape?' Eve asked. 'Is she a teacher?' Lily and Savannah looked over at the staff table and waved at the woman sitting next to Snape.

'That's Professor Snape's wife, Hermione," Savannah told her. My mother and Lily's father are good friends with her.' Eve nodded and began sorting through her dinner.

Once she had finished her meal, Eve sighed and looked around at her new friends; _This is going to be some year …_


End file.
